


I miss movie theaters

by Marchioness_wiles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Steve Harrington, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchioness_wiles/pseuds/Marchioness_wiles
Summary: Going to the movies, a classic date. With the classic I can’t keep my hands away from you plot.SINCE been edited cuz wow should of proof read before posting
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	I miss movie theaters

**Author's Note:**

> Im not a good writer. So I ignore(/don’t know) a lot of the rules. And I wrote this when I was sad so don’t judge me. Edit: Wow I really should of proof read it first lol  
> ✌️

The sun was setting casting gold over the town. The movie had definitely started. If the sounds leaking from behind the old building into the empty back lot was any hint. Of course it had ended up like this. They’d drove out of their way to the theater a town over just for the cheaper tickets and even cheaper popcorn. Which is irrelevant now that Billy’s fingers were slick with lube instead of butter and were working hard inside Steve’s ass over fumbling for popcorn in the dark. And somehow before the lube was pulled out of the glovebox when this was only an eager kiss and groping he’d already stripped Steve only leaving him his socks and hope no one else would park in the back. 

Billy’s seat was reclined he was slouched getting the best leverage for reaching up into him. His shirt was unbuttoned hanging open not looking much different to how he usually wore it. Except a little lower his cock was out hanging over his stomach and standing readily eager for Steve; Whose own bobbed with the movements Billy Made working him open and Steve’s own need to move down chasing those thick fingers. His length slid against the others girthier, a searing moment of release for both. He knew this wasn’t going to be a quicky by now and he almost didn’t care. 

The yellowed rays of the fading sun shinned directly on Steve’s face making him nearly seem to glow. It put a spotlight on his rising blush and set his brown hair ablaze. He had his eyes down and his mouth open shining from him licking over his lips when Billy first pulled him into his lap where he currently straddled one of his thighs with his hands steadying on his shoulders. Billy was forgetting himself watching Steve’s whole body half bathed in sun rock up and down with small shudders above him onto his fingers giving him a show that had him painfully hard. 

Billy lapped this image of Steve up saving every detail to memory for later. Looking at Steve right now was like Billy’s first heavy drag off his cigarette every morning; heavy in his lounges and just what he needed to get him through it. Billy could almost get off untouched on Steve’s reactions to his middle and forefinger fingers starting to curl as deep as possible inside. Steve’s soft moans filling the car and fogging the windows. He almost didn’t notice Steve was ready for a third finger until his lips moved and a strangled “Billy” fell out. He didn’t need to hear anything more just slowly moved a third lubed finger into the burning heat that was all for him. The same heat that had was loosening Steve in record time. 

Steve was ready his dick and ass were throbbing. No words needed Billy pulled his fingers out so they could quick adjusted positions. The only sounds heard were the creaking of the driver seat, their heavy breathing and the slide of Steve’s skin over Billy’s. His hands on Billy’s chest his shirt pushed further open, his jeans pushed down his thighs and Steve’s legs now straddling higher up his toned body. He cast his eyes down at Billy his darkened blue ones half hidden under his hooded lids; his lips slightly open looking ready to let Steve kiss and pull moans from. He’d done his part Steve has the reins now and as much as he wants to make his boyfriend pay for missing the movie he wants more to feel Billy fill him.

Steve lowered his hips and felt the tip poke him. His hole twitched still impossibly hot from Billy’s fingers. Billy’s hands moved to Steve’s thighs not pushing just needing to hold on to him. Steve squirted lube on one hand, tossing the bottle to the passenger seat; he swiped it up and down Billy’s dick, his breath caught at the quick cool touch. Then Steve reached back and aligned the tip. Eyes on Billy as he moved to slowly sink down on his cock, watching his mouth open further, caught on a silent moan as he pushed Steve’s rim open again wider. His blue eyes almost disappeared as he looked down trying to see himself disappear inside Steve. Steve moved down further, feeling fever drunk on Billy’s impossibly thick dick stretching him. Soon his ass was flush with Billy’s hips but Steve couldn’t hold still for long; Starting with a shallow rocking and rapidly needing more. Steve started angling to hit his prostate twitching and squeezing down on Billy with every pass. Billy was grunting on every exhale of breath as Steve rode on his thick cock gouging at his insides.

It wasn’t long before Billy put his hands on Steve’s waist helping him by thrusting up into him; His hips meeting Steve’s ass with a slap bouncing his whole body forward. He leaned in closer to Billy’s face finally trying to catch his lips. The new angle letting his dick rut against Billy’s stomach. As soon as Billy’s lips were on his he was over the edge cuming on Billy before he’d felt the tightening in his balls. “Billy” He moaned His name directly into his mouth as Billy sped up his pace; Pounding into Steve’s heat, the constricting friction pulling all of his heat to pool in his dick. He didn’t hold back, thrusting in deep and cuming inside Steve.

The sun was gone now fading with the heat of their bodies. Steve laid on Billy’s chest his head under his chin not caring that his own cum was get on him. He just wanted to stay in his warmth a little longer. He wanted to breath in the air remember the smell, the sound of his breathing. Remember how he groped at his ass before snaking his hands around Steve. They sat for a short moment. However Steve knew he couldn’t let Billy think he could do whatever he wants. So he sat up enough to look him in the eye with a nearly angered expression; He couldn’t stop the half smirk quirking the right side of his mouth.

“Asshole don’t try telling me you forgot we didn’t have a condom”

“I thought you liked me being myself with you, you said no holding back” Billy said huffing out a laugh.

“Don’t use words against me. You know your supposed to wait till after the movie to fuck your date. That’s normal.” With that Steve lifted himself off Billy’s now softened prick. Staying over his lap long enough for a little cum to drip on Billy’s bare thigh.

Billy just smiles “you fucking enjoyed this more then you would of that movie pretty boy.”

True but........well fuck. “Shut up, I was supposed to get both.” Steve finally moved over to the passenger seat shoving the lube to the floor. Then reached for his clothes from the same floor.

Billy swings an arm to the back seat to grab an unused grease rag to start cleaning up. He wipes Steve’s chest and stomach first before himself. He was already wishing to go back in time to a few minutes ago to when he was forgetting everything while feeling blissed out by Steve. Because he knew one minute turns into a hundred then more and never stops growing. Soon he’ll be dropping Steve off to his house counting down till they can both relax into each other again, if something else doesn’t get them first.

They stay in the car for a while shooting snarky words at each other holding on to the moment. Making this memory longer for the days and weeks when they don’t think happiness will ever come again. For days pain keeps away any other feeling than that of constant danger. For days it’s easy to forget you ever felt happy and grounded to the world.


End file.
